


Without You, There's No Me

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mazlek, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Throwing his wallet and keys on the table he noticed a green post-it note:“Where we met”Frowning, Joe peeled it off the table; glancing around. He knew Rami was working late, and wouldn’t be home for hours. Was this some note to himself regarding a role?He was about to put it back when he noticed a bright pink note stuck to one of the chairs:“It’s a game. Just play along will you?”Grinning, Joe snickered at how well his boyfriend knew him.Or Joe has a surprise for Rami, but Rami beats him to it.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Without You, There's No Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killerqueengigi (Bellagia8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/gifts).



> This was written for the "Get Down, Give Joy Gift Exchange."  
> I loved the prompt ideas and went fully with the fluff here - which is not usually my thing. But I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading!

Rami looked down at himself, snorting. If only Sami could see him now. Actually ewww scratch that; he most definitely did not want his brother seeing him like this. 

He had to be hard for this to work; replacing thoughts of his brother to those of his boyfriend he leant back against the pillows and gently stroked himself. 

He could feel the ribbon getting tighter as he reached full hardness, cold metal digging into his cock ever so slightly. Loosening the ribbon and re-tying it; he lay down and waited. 

Joe sighed as the key stuck in the door again, he was exhausted. Having to look after his nephews and niece on Christmas Eve was no easy feat. He was looking forward to relaxing this evening and a quiet; albeit exciting Christmas Day tomorrow. 

Throwing his wallet and keys on the table he noticed a green post-it note:

_“Where we met”_

Frowning, Joe peeled it off the table; glancing around. He knew Rami was working late, and wouldn’t be home for hours. Was this some note to himself regarding a role? 

He was about to put it back when he noticed a bright pink note stuck to one of the chairs 

_“It’s a game. Just play along will you?”_

Grinning, Joe snickered at how well his boyfriend knew him. 

_“Where we met”_ Well that was easy - Australia. Assuming Rami didn’t want rid of him and was sending him to Australia, he headed to their sitting room where a photo of them both in their Marines Uniforms sat on the windowsill. 

Picking it up Joe’s smile turned fond. His thumb traced the outline of their bodies, intertwined as always. They were so young and it seemed like a lifetime ago that Tom had taken the picture for them. Little did they know what awaited them in the future. 

The post-it note on the back was yellow. Rami’s looping handwriting covering the whole thing: 

_“The first of many”_

Joe rubbed his chin thoughtfully. First of many what? Dates? Had to be really. And he knew they had something in their laundry room that had been won on their first date. 

He remembered feeling so damn scared that night. Sure they’d been out together loads of times but it was their first time as a couple, after a long night of confessing their feelings to one another. Joe had taken Rami to the fair, he felt like he’d explode if they had to sit still at a table in some flashy restaurant. 

It had been amazing and the kiss Rami had given him afterwards was ingrained in his memory forever. 

Pushing open the laundry room door, he saw the purple dinosaur plushie peering down at him from the shelf. Tossing him aside, he felt around on the shelf for the next clue. 

Blue this time:

_“Dark times”_

Joe’s brow furrowed. He wasn’t exactly sure what this one referred to. There had been a few times over the years when they’d both been in a dark place; but with each others support, they’d got through it. He couldn’t imagine Rami making this game depressing, especially not on Christmas.

_Dark times._

He thought back to when Rami had struggled playing Elliot. Constantly being in Elliot’s headspace had been exhausting and had affected him more than anyone; except Joe, would have known. 

Elliot’s hoodie was hanging in their spare room closet. He was pretty sure that’s where he needed to go. 

As he pulled the door closed, the purple dinosaur lay sadly on the tiled floor. Rolling his eyes at himself, Joe picked him up and placed him back on the shelf where he belonged. 

Their spare room was inviting and cosy and Joe eyed the bed. What he wouldn’t give for a nap before Rami got home. He shook his head as if to remove the thought from his brain. Rami had evidently spent a lot of time planning this, so he’d continue and snuggle with Rami when he got home. 

Pushing numerous hanging clothes aside he found the black hoodie. It hung innocently on a wooden hanger; but Joe knew the pain it carried all to well. 

Inside one of the pockets was a purple post it. This time Rami had used a sparkly silver pen, the words shimmering in the overhead light. 

_“.......You’re my best friend.....”_

Joe smiled. This could only mean one thing. Problem was that their house was covered in memories from Bohemian Rhapsody, the next clue could literally be anywhere. 

He headed back to the sitting room where he looked at the back of the photo of himself and Rami at the premiere; nothing there. He checked the full size movie poster in their kitchen, again nothing. The guitar Rami had been gifted by his teacher was hanging in the hallway; Joe squeezed his hand behind it and squinted inside it but came up empty handed. 

What was it that associated Rami with that film? He wracked his tired brain, and just as he was about to give up and face plant onto the couch, he remembered. 

Teeth. 

When the critics started their whinging about Rami being nominated for an Oscar “for sticking in some teeth and doing karaoke” Joe had held Rami while he cried. On numerous occasions Joe had returned from work to find him crying over reviews and questioning his ability as an actor. 

Those damn teeth had got everyone talking and now they sat on a shelf in their bathroom, set in gold and judging Joe whenever he went to pee.

The post-it was white this time, the red pen Rami had used a stark contrast against it:

_"I’ll make you mine forever”_

Joe’s heart sank. That was exactly what he had written on the gift tag of Rami’s present. Had he seen it? 

It wasn’t even under the tree yet; the shape of the box too obvious to have sitting out for the last week or so. Rami would have guessed it’s contents straight away. 

Blinking back tears at the possibility of Rami knowing his surprise, he headed to the bedroom.

Rami could hear the bathroom door close and knew Joe was heading for their bedroom. He closed his eyes, picturing Joe’s handsome face and squeezing lightly on the base of his cock. 

As the door was pushed open, he arched his back, mouth parted on a quiet moan and listened for Joe’s reaction.

“Oh my god!” Joe exclaimed, tripping over his own feet as he slammed the door and headed for their huge bed. 

He hadn’t even known Rami was home, and to find him like this was blowing his goddamn mind. 

“Babe? Oh god....look at you” Joe ran his long fingers through Rami’s wild curls, his eyes scanning his sweaty torso.

“Took you long enough” Rami’s eyes met Joe’s, mischief twinkling in his gaze. 

“Happy Christmas Joey” grinning he pushed his hips up, drawing Joe’s attention to the shiny, red ribbon. 

“Is your cock my Christmas present? Cos’ I gotta say babe, I thought you’d be a little more imaginative.” 

Rolling his eyes Rami pulled Joe down on top of him, feeling him also hard against his hip, he groaned and pushed his cock against Joe’s thigh. 

“Ribbons a little tight, can you loosen it?”

“Oh god yeah....sure...sorry” Joe scooted back and proceeded to untie the bow. 

“Might as well take it off....don’t wanna ruin it now do.........whaaaa?”

Joe watched as a platinum ring fell onto the sheets between Rami’s thighs. He couldn’t believe it. It was identical. Surely Rami hadn’t found it and tied it to his cock? 

He shook his head, and met Rami’s hooded eyes. 

“What do you say?” Rami nodded his head towards the ring now clasped in Joe’s fingers, “Wanna marry me?” 

Joe swallowed. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t gonna spoil this. He’d surprise Rami tomorrow. 

A grin broke out over his face as the realisation of it all hit him. 

“Joey?” Rami sat up, concern etching his face. 

“Please say something........yes......no even.” 

“Oh babe....how could I ever say no? Of course I wanna marry you.....god I...” He sniffed, tears threatening to fall, “ I love you so much....so much.” 

Rami gently took the ring and placed in on Joe’s finger, it fit perfectly. Rami beamed at him, his own tears making their way down his face. 

Joe fell against Rami and finally let go; crying into his neck, he thanked whoever might be listening for the most amazing best friend and now fiancé he could have ever wished for. 

“Yessss.....Joe...oh god!” Rami licked his lips; dry from panting, he felt that familiar pull at the base of his tummy as Joe repeatedly thrust inside him.

Joe’s left hand cupped his cheek, the platinum band cool against his overheated skin. Rami swallowed, tears welling up as he pulled Joe down into a kiss. 

“We’re gonna get married” he whispered: his own hand resting over Joe’s and stroking over his new ring. 

“I love you......” Joe whispered back, before taking Rami’s cock in his hand and jerking him in time with his thrusts. Watching Joe’s ring clad finger travel up and down his erection, Rami let go.

“Yes......yeah I’m coming babe” he moaned, before releasing all over Joe’s fingers. 

Joe followed him, biting down on Rami’s shoulder before pulling out and collapsing on top of him. 

When Joe could finally form words again, he shifted around, snugging into Rami and feeling more content than he ever remembered. 

“Engagement rings do it for you huh?” his words were muffled against Rami’s chest. 

“Apparently” Rami grinned. 

Joe smiled softly to himself. Tomorrow was gonna be awesome. 


End file.
